My Everything
by Victoire Wolf Smith
Summary: An alt. (Calron) ending to the Golden Tower because it is necessary. Fluff and feels. One-shot. Cover art is my own drawing.


Call took a deep breath, and stepped through the gate. At first he was overwhelmed by the golden light that filled his eyes and had to blink and let his eyes adjust. When he could finally see, he spotted Tamara and… Aaron. Call blinked again and sure enough, Aaron - not Alex-Aaron - but the real Aaron was there, laughing with Tamara. They realized Call was standing in shock and turned to him, smiling.

"How…?" Call began.

"I have no idea," Aaron responded. Call stared at him in amazement for a few more seconds before he grinned and ran to Aaron, ignoring all the pain in his leg, and embraced him, swallowing the lump in his throat. When they pulled back, Aaron was nearly crying. Typical Aaron, Call thought, but it made him even happier. Call had forgotten how startling Aaron's eyes were, and how much his stupid smile drove him crazy.

"Hey," Aaron said softly.

"'Sup?" Call replied, determined to keep his cool. Tamara snickered.

"What?" Call and Aaron asked at the same time. Tamara rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Call, you are pathetic," she said.

"I realize that," Call said, still mildly confused. Tamara just shook her head.

"Just keep talking tiger," Call looked at Aaron who shrugged, his face red.

"Are you blushing?" Call inquired. Aaron tentatively shook his head.

"...no?" he tried. Call suddenly got many compulsive urges at the same time, urges he didn't realize he'd been bottling up. He reached his hands up to Aaron's face. Surprisingly, Aaron grabbed his arms and brought them back down.

"Call, its me," he laughed. "You don't need to check."

That was all Call needed to hear. He broke out in a mischievous grin, stood on his toes, and kissed Aaron (Well, more like smashed his face in to Aaron's, but same thing). Aaron was surprised at first, but happily complied. When they pulled apart, Tamara started clapping. Call and Aaron looked at her, blushing.

"Took you guys long enough!" she said. The boys exchanged glances.

"You'd been waiting for this?" Aaron asked.

"From the very beginning."

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Call demanded.

"Because I wanted you to realize you were thinking too straight," Tamara admitted.

"So that wasn't, like, a thing?!" Call shrieked, his voice cracking.

"Call, you are so oblivious." Before Call lost it completely, Aaron took his hand, then reached out and grabbed Tamara's, who grabbed Call's. They all looked from one another, all grateful to see each other alive after all that had happened in these crazy five years.

"So, what's next?" Tamara asked.

"I think we should just stay here for a while longer," Aaron suggested.

"Yes please," Call argreed. "Everyone's going to be so confused when you come out of here."

"Yeah, especially since I'll be coming out twice," Call rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon,"

"Darn, I wanted Master Rufus to adopt me," Aaron whined.

"Wouldn't you rather stay at Call's house?" Tamara asked. Aaron considered this.

"Yeah, I would," he admitted.

"Perfect," Call said.

"Too perfect," Tamara said, smiling. "And you two are welcome at my place whenever you want."

"Why are we talking about this now?" Call asked. "We still have until the end of the year."

"Because our stress level right now is at an all time low Call," Aaron said. "So I think it would be easier to get our act together before we go out and confuse everyone."

"I'd rather use my low-stress to just spend normal time with my friends," Call said. And he meant it. So much had happened, he just wanted a moment to not think about the future.

"Then we'll do just that," Tamara said. They all squeezed their hands and savored the moment, fondly looking into each others' eyes, with no worries about what the future might bring.

They were all finally together again, and this time, nothing could ever tear them apart.

Tamara Rajavi had won.

Aaron Stewart had lived.

And Callum Hunt was just Call, and he loved his friends more than anything.


End file.
